


Happy Birthday

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Ironstrange Bingo [11]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, For: Tech, IronStrange Bingo 2019, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn, Sexy Times, Smut, Submission, Vibrators, tech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: It's Stephen's birthday and Tony has been developing tech to surprise him. Some of it is practical. Some of it... is not. Sexy times ensue.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

The temptation to open a small portal and peek into Tony’s lab was almost overwhelming, but Stephen resisted. Several weeks before his birthday, he had been banished from the lab and it was driving him mad. It wasn’t just the not knowing what his lover was developing that was doing it, it was that he missed the time they habitually spent together in the lab, working on new technologies and exchanging banter. Sometimes, their discussions even went deeper than that. They had become friends then lovers in that lab, and their relationship had blossomed as they made new discoveries.

“Grr!” the Sorcerer Supreme growled as he dropped down into his chair.

Wong rolled his eyes, he knew what Stephen was considering. “Don’t even think about it, Strange,” he said, voice stern, then went back to reading.

“I wouldn’t actually spy on Tony, you know.” Strange rubbed his aching hands. They were bothering him more than usual. “He trusts me. That’s no small thing.” The smile that Stephen wore softened his expression.

Wong had to suppress a grin at the warmth in Stephen's voice. It was amusing to see the other man so besotted. Strange deserved someone that could make him smile like that.

Stephen's phone rang. The moment he saw it was Tony’s number, he rushed to answer it, wincing as his hands twinged. “Tony,” he answered, his voice full of warmth.

“Get your gorgeous ass over here,” the genius ordered. “I didn’t think I’d have to tell you since it’s your birthday and all.”

“I didn’t want to interrupt anyth…” Strange began.

“Stephen, I finished your presents days ago, babe. Come on, let me show them to you.” Tony’s voice had grown low and heated.

Without waiting to say another word, Strange opened a portal into Stark’s penthouse in Stark Tower. He stepped through, saying, “You convinced me.”

“So I see.” Tony came over and placed his hands on Stephen's hips, then dropped a kiss on the sorcerer's full lips. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Strange kissed him back. “Mm, thanks.” He let himself be guided towards the bedroom. “This is starting to look like the kind of birthday celebration I could really get into.”

“I certainly hope so.” Tony sat on the bed, patting it’s surface next to him invitingly. “It’s time for gifts. Do you want the serious one first or the fun ones?”

“Let’s get serious out of the way, Tony, so we can get on with the fun,” Stephen said, huskily.

The genius handed Strange a small flesh-colored ball, about the size of a golf ball. “Squeeze it between your palms.”

Taking it, the sorcerer did so. The nanites that made up the ball activated and swarmed over his wrists and hands, providing support to his aching hands. Stephen raised an eyebrow in surprise, flexing his fingers and turning his hands this way and that. “It feels… good.”

“It should. The nanites are programmed to respond to the amount of stress being placed on your hands and wrists. They’ll provide extra support when needed and still allow you maximum flexibility and tactility.” Tony sounded justifiably proud of his creation.

The sorcerer dipped down and kissed Stark thoroughly, bringing his hands up to cup his lover's face. “Thank you… Just. Thank you. They don’t hurt. Not at all.” He kissed Tony again. And again. He nipped at his lower lip and groaned. He wanted his lover to take control and dominate him like he sometimes did. “I need you, sir.”

Stark’s breath hitched. If Stephen was calling him ‘sir’ already, then the next gifts were aptly timed. “Okay. Alright. Strip for me, babe, then you can have your other presents.”

As soon as Stephen had removed his robes, he knelt at Tony’s feet, feeling more comfortable there. The genius combed his fingers through Strange's hair. “Hold out your arms in front of you, grasping your elbows. Yes, just like that.”

Stark took another ball, similar to the first, but red, and pressed it against Stephen's arms. This time, the nanites spread out to form a sheath that bound the sorcerer's arms together. “These nanites will adjust as well. They will keep you firmly bound, but will allow enough give that your wrists and hands shouldn't start to ache.”

Stephen tested the sheath and found that he couldn’t break free, but was completely comfortable as far as his hands were concerned. “Thank you, sir. It’s wonderful.”

“I'm not done yet,” the genius said with a wink. “Climb over my lap.” He helped Stephen lay over his jeans-clad thighs, then rested a hand on his lover's firm ass. “This will feel… mm… different. But I guarantee you’ll like it. Do you trust me?”

“Always.” The trust between them was a two-way street. Stephen trusted Stark with everything that he was. He couldn’t possibly trust him more.

“Good.” Tony pressed a third, green, ball against Stephen's unprepared hole. The nanites swarmed and began to build up what was essentially a large butt plug. They built it slowly, giving the sorcerer time to adjust. As the plug developed, the nanites generated lube, and the entire thing began to vibrate.

Strange, wide-eyed, squirmed on Tony's lap. The experience was unlike anything he had ever had before. Soon, he was a writhing mess as the plug molded itself perfectly against his prostate and began vibration.

Stark popped Stephen on the ass. “Control yourself, babe. You have to suck me off and make me come before you are allowed to come. Do you understand?”

The sorcerer nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Tony spread his legs wide, dumping Stephen on the floor. “Get to work.”

As the sorcerer took position and looked up at his Dom, his eyes were already lightly glazed over. He looked beautiful, knelt between Stark’s knees. He leaned forward and took the genius' cock in his mouth and curled his tongue around it, licking along its length. He bobbed his head on Tony’s cock, savoring the heavy feel of it on his tongue.

For his part, Stark's eyes rolled back in his head. “Jesus. Fuck. Stephen, babe. That’s so good. You feel so good. That m… mouth of yours. Mm.” He laced his fingers in Stephen's hair and guided him as he started fucking into the sorcerer's mouth.

Strange choked and gagged for a moment on Tony’s cock before he found a rhythm to it and managed to deep throat him. All of this while the nanite plug vibrated perfectly against his prostate. He felt like he was about to explode if he couldn't come and come soon.

One particularly good swipe of Stephen's tongue and the genius was coming. He spurt down the sorcerer's throat who swallowed it in turn.

“Babe. So good. So good for me. You can cone now,” Tony said, giving his permission as he withdrew his cock from Strange's mouth.

A few moments passed, the Stephen came with a cry on his lips. He shuddered violently, his come covering his stomach and spattering on the side of the bed, then he collapsed between Tony’s thighs.

“Good boy,” Stark said, petting Stephen's hair. “Happy birthday.”

“Mm,” came the perfectly content reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
